victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1783 (ToTP)
1783 (MDCCLXXXIII) was the 1783th year of the Common Era (CE), the 783th year of the 2nd millennium, the 83th year of the 18th century, and the 4th year of the 1780s decade. 1783 was the fourteenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1783 occurred on May 2nd, 2016, and was the fourteenth year of the Project. 1783 comes after 1782 and is followed by 1784. "HKC It's with little fan fare that the Royal Ceraldean Navy launches the HMS Vigilancia, captained by Sosimo Méndez, on what is to be a several year long scientific mission, to map the northern waters of the Bahamic and Silmic Oceans. It shall be a long and no doubt challenging mission, but the Vigilancia's experienced crew stands prepared to see their orders through to completion." 5/2/2016 4:56:15 AM by Texar "KST The riksdag is now determined to not let the famine happen again. Funds are diverted from the royal treasury to scinetists studying food preservation, food production, and agriculture as a whole." 5/2/2016 6:23:34 AM by surveyor221 "HKT Tyr begins to take in more political and scientific technology as it trades with new nations. Due to the opening up of freedom of speech to some extents peasants are more educated about other political systems and express them. These increases the literacy rate of Tyr 'slowly' - 15 year will see difference" 5/2/2016 12:42:21 PM by Epicsauce4000 "\\RoS// A gold rush begins in the center of the nation, and many new immigrants begin to create gold mines. The gold is transformed into the national coin, the Santoni Gold Ducat. Meanwhile, the Calasar questions northern activity as Pacrae (AI) expands their military and creates forts on the border." 5/2/2016 3:54:53 PM by nickcuteboy "EoE An Expedition is funded after it was approved by the Parliament. It is composed of three merchant corvettes armed each with 18, 32 Pounder Cannons. They will be heading South, past the tip of the Western Continent and up its Eastern side." 5/2/2016 4:02:47 PM by explorer12345678910 "\\RoS// A declaration of war from Pacrae was sent to the Calasar of Santoni, and reports of troops invading from the North are sent to the general of the military. The Calasar demands that the troops take place in the fort up-north, and begins to draft men into the military, giving each the proper gear such as gunpowder and up-to-date model muskets. Each drafted soldier is paid well with Gold Ducats. The First Division quickly march their way up to a fort near the north, and get ready for engagement" 5/2/2016 4:14:12 PM by nickcuteboy "URI Steel and gunpowder factories spring up around the nation to prepare for possible war with Eskaria. The earlier creation of public schools begins to pay off as the literacy rate begins a slow by steady crawl upwards. Islandian banks and companies produce even more goods and services to sell to people across the world." 5/2/2016 4:34:11 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "\\RoS// The first army from Pacrae begins to assault on the fort and lay siege with around 5,000 musketeers. Immediately, the artillerymen in the fort break the lines of musketeers. Appearing in the distance, Pacraen artillerymen with outdated artillery slowly fire shots at the fort which barely damages it. After destroying the Pacraen artillery, Dragoons begin to leave the fort and assault musketeers. The army of Pacrae surrenders. The Second Division army from the south moves their way up to Pacrae, and assaults a town. Reports of the retreating army taking fort somewhere in the northern woodlands are sent to the General, who quickly plans an ambush. Meanwhile, trader's are sent to Életlegelők to discuss a trade route between the two countries." 5/2/2016 5:41:51 PM by nickcuteboy "POA The Prince orders the establishment of new commerce, to further the Principality as a trade power." 5/2/2016 8:40:34 PM by expertraider References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project